Conventional methods of storing cryogenic material require specialized equipment, where as the present invention is capable of storing large quantities of cryogenic material using low cost components. The storage of cryogenic material is well known and the information in the prior art references is incorporated by reference into this system and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,062A (Dinulescu, Sanders) details a system for storing cryogenic material with the use of a secondary material. The system described is difficult and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,128A (Hampton, Cavanna, Kungys, Eifel) details a system for storing cryogenic material. The system described is difficult and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,275A (Lemons) details a system for storing and transporting cryogenic material. The system described was limited to marine related vessels.